ninja and gun
by jojoflamingo
Summary: Kira and celene two sisters forced out of their world and thrust Into a new one (naruto verse) how will they survive with only their guns at they're sides PS. Celene works for the police and kira is a mafia gang leader. ItachiXoc and kakshiXoc full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 16 year old kira is a gang leader of the starlight mafia group best fighter and sharpshooter out there.

And also meet her sister 18 year old celene and she works for the police task force also the best shooter in the business they're both pretty close considering they're differences and different careers. now put them + naruto verse + not knowing anything about the universe= shooting them mother f-ckers!

Heya I know I haven't finished my other stories its just I have ran out of ideas for them, but I will definitely continue them some over time just not now K!

-the beginning-

~General POV~

STARLIGHT MAFIA MAIN BASE!

There in her office sat a 16 year old girl, with shoulder length black hair, sky blue eyes wearing the male mafia uniform ( black pants and jacket.) she never did like the woman uniform it was a bit too revealing for her liking. she sighed as she filled out some paperwork. It was hard work but she didn't complain, she new from the very beginning that she would have to work hard to manage the starlight mafia and she was happy to do it the starlight is the most feared mafia in the whole world. back then the gang was called red lunar mafia but was not as feared as is now. Since kira took over the gang has been rising in ranks and soon became the most feared gang known as starlight mafia. "Uhm ma'm don't forget your meeting at two" my secretary said. I didn't look up and only nodded still busy with the paperwork.

-the page is breaking-'aka page break'

HIGURASHI POLICE STATION!

18 year old police chief celene was practising her shooting. She had long blond hair that reaches her butt and orange eyes. she kept shooting until the bullets ran out. Once she was finished she pulled off the ear plugs and pushed the button to bring the targets closer. Every one of her bullets hit their target she grinned "success" she said smugly. The others in the room either looked envious or just shook their heads at their head chief's antics. Celene lifted her her head to looked at the clock to see its about time for her to leave she packed up her stuff and went strait home.

While walking she saw kira ahead of the road and smirked when she got an idea she ran as fast as could when she got to kira she tried to jump on her back "hellooooo" she yelled. But kira just stepped out of the way celene was greeted harshly by the ground "ooohf, kiraaaaa! Why'd you do that!" She whined.

"Cause you weigh like a ton and I don't want you jumping on me!" Kira snapped.

"Ooops, sorry" celene said sticking her tong out. Kira sighed "so how was work?" Kira asked."Borrrriiiiing" celene replied.

"You know celene you could always join the starlight mafia" kira said hopefully.

"Gees, no way. Why would I join a bunch of criminals" celene said flatly.

Kira slumped and sighed sadly she then chuckled "well it was worth the try" she said sheepishly. celene just giggled at her."So how was your meeting?" celene asked. "Oh you know the usual boring as hell I had to muster up all my strength not to fall asleep" kira said. "Hehe...yeah if I were in your situation I would have been asleep as soon as the meeting started I don't get why you like your job" celene stated." Yeah I don't get too. but its still fun doing my job, but if only those old fools of the council get of my back about me having an heir and should merry some pompous ass they chose. I mean I'm only 16 for f#ck sakes" kira said angrily. "Those old fools better not marry you of to some stranger otherwise I'll kick all they're asses!" Celene said dramatically. Kira just rolled her eyes at the diva walking beside her " hey why don't we go to the mountain top to clear our heads besides we need the fresh air" kira suggested. "Sure let's go I'm also in dire need of a break" celene chirped already heading the mountains direction. Kira just smiled at celene's cheerfulness and followed her. Both girls just chatted happily while they walked towards they're destination not knowing the dark figure that was watching from afar.

~much much later~

Celene and kira didn't even break a sweat reaching the mountain top but our mysterious dark figure was out of breath but still kept his breath even so they would not hear him.

Celene and kira were standing at the edge looking at the view that was before them kira let out a long satisfied sigh "its just as beautiful as I remembered" she said.

"Yeah its been three year since..."Celene said." Yeah since that incident" kira said with anger in her voice. "Kira...you know couldn't have done anything to stop it you were only thirteen if anyone should have done something it should have been me" celene said sadly. They were both deep in thought and did not notice the dark figure coming closer and closer until he reached them.

For celene and kira it happened in slow motion both felt like they we're being pushed before they realized what was happening it was to late, they fell.

Finished first chapter.

REVIEW pLeAsE


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey dudes and chicks welcome to chapter 2 of my story ninja and gun and hope you lovely people review.

You know its that button at the bottom that says review ya know ll'l just leave it. You know what to do! Review!

-a new beginning-

CELENE'S POV

I was so scared I didn't know what to do.

I'm falling my sister is falling its just like that time, I can't do anything about it.

Then something caught my eyes at the top mountain, it was someone 'so somebody did really push us! Well if were going down your going down with us' I thought.

And in mid air I took out my gun and shoot at the figure, but the bullet hit the edge, all I saw was some rocks heading towards us but then I lost consciousness.

KIRA'S POV

This can't be happening 'why...? why am I so powerless' I thought as I was falling.

'well now I know what it felt like for her, what it must've been like. This fear I'm feeling did she felt it too, all those years ago. knowing there's no escaping death' I kept repeating escaping death in my head, until I closed my eyes and embraced this new feeling of hopelessness.

-page break-

CELENE'S POV

All I saw was darkness but then there it was a light, " wait a minute is that no way , jessie is that you" I said as tears began to form in my eyes, but as soon as I made myself aware, she just smiled and waved at me turning away from me and walked away "no, wait come back!" I yelled.

But couldn't get my feet to move I reached out to her.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself somewhere unfamiliar "eh? What!" I yelled as I looked around frantically, looking for kira I found her beside me hugging her knees close to her and crying her eyes out.

I then embraced her in a big bear hug ' she hasn't cried this much since the day jessie died' I thought.

"Hey kira what's wrong" I asked sincerely.

"I-I saw her I saw jessie she was smiling and waving at me" she said sobbing into my clothes.

"I-I saw her too" I said shakily.

She snapped her head towards me gripping my police uniform shirt tighter "really, it must mean something Maybe ,maybe she's still alive we have to find her!" Kira yelled.

I sighed " kira we've been over this there was no way she could have survived that fall she was only 5 at the time" I said calmly.

She then glared at me " how can you say that so lightly after what you saw, what we both saw we can't just ignore it, I just have a feeling she's alive! Please we have to find her" kira yelled while more tears ran down her cheeks.

I brushed away her tears and sighed " ok what if she is alive and we find her what would you say to her!" I yelled.

She looked down and mumbled something "what huh?" I asked.

"I WOULD SAY I'm SORRY, SORRY FOR ALL THOSE TIMES I've BEEN A BAD OLDER SISTER TO HER AND BEG FOR HER FORGIVENESS!" She yelled.

My eyes softened ' oh I see she still blames herself for what happened' I thought.

"Then I guess I don't have another choice I will help you search for jessie even if it takes a life time and even if I know its hopeless I will continue searching by your side for her" I said.

I grinned at her she looked surprised but then smiled."Yeah" she said.

We stayed like that for a moment before kira spoke up " oh by the way who's the asshole who decided to pushed us of a cliff".

I sweat dropped ' she only now just realize we fell of a cliff ,wait a minute how did we survive that fall and were is that guy that pushed us I could of sworn he fell with us' I thought.

KIRA'S POV

I'm mad about the fact we were pushed of a cliff by some bozo.

But excited by the fact that jessie might still be alive but no matter how slim that hope is I will cling onto it and never give up until find I her.

I jumped up, my tears long forgotten "now to find out where the hell are we!" I yelled enthusiastically.

I saw celene sigh out the corner of my eye and just grinned at her."Let's go!" I yelled.

I then looked around me and for the first time took in my surroundings "uhm, celene I don't think were in california anymore" I Said.

" Yes it would seem were on top of some kind statue with faces just like mount rushmore" celene replied.

Just as celene said that there was some weird blurs then people in uniforms and in animals masks appeared." Who are you and why are you in our village?"

The one with cat mask asked. " I'm kira and this is my sister celene , we mean no harm we don't know how we got here me and my sister was at a cliff when someone pushed us and we fell, next thing we know where here I humbly apologise if we were trespassing" I said, and gave them a bow.

The dog mask person looked at me as if trying to see if I was telling the truth ,not that I was worried I truly was telling the truth. " Very well we will have our hokage deal with you!" He said.

he nodded to the others and most of them left.

only two stayed behind the dog masked one and a weasel masked one.

"Let's go" the dog masked one said.

Both celene and I nodded and followed them.

END

REVIEW~

~Apple sauce and cream puffs with a dash of mustard and a glass of pickle juice~


End file.
